For the next 24 hours
by Logan27
Summary: Caroline lets her inhibitions and morals take a little vacation. Klaroline.


Stems from 4x14

Caroline had just said her goodbyes to Tyler on the Gilbert porch. She had refused to kiss him and he had insisted on simply saying "see you later" to one another. He told her that he would see her again one day and that this wasn't the end. She was heart broken. She had envisioned a future with that boy; them against the world. They were going to conquer everything together with their invincible young love. That's the fantasy that she had built up in her mind over the course of their relationship anyway.

For his own sake, he had to run. Her friends in Nova Scotia hadn't gotten their hands on the cure and now Bonnie's spell would eventually wear off leaving Klaus a free hybrid once more. The first thing he would do is come after Tyler. Well, maybe not the first thing. He had promised to give her boyfriend a head start. Hopefully it would be enough of one that he would get far, far away.

Being a vampire, Caroline knew that she now had forever. Her life wasn't in such a rush anymore. She had time to do whatever she wanted and a ticking clock wasn't sitting nearby counting down the seconds. She wouldn't have to watch the years pass as her body slowly broke down, no longer being able to do one thing or another that she use to be able to with ease. As a vampire, she could start over any time she wanted, anywhere and no one would question her. She could have tons of do-overs if there were some part of her life she wasn't happy with. Time was on her side. It could be decades or centuries before she saw Tyler again and time will not have stolen their chance... But Caroline was still a 17 looking 18 year old girl. Even a year without Tyler seemed forever to someone still so young. It seemed like the end of the world. To one part of her at least.

When Klaus walked out of the house, Caroline had been sitting on the porch swing, staring off into space. Her mind filled with nothingness. She was so emotionally exhausted. The movement and sight of him outside startled her.

"How did you get out?" She was shocked and a little scared.

"I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." He had a deadly look on his face as he started his approach toward her. A bit menacing. Caroline quickly stood to prepare for whatever would come. She didn't completely know what to expect from this man. Even now.

"Don't worry, Love. You know I'd never hurt you." His features softened.

"You've done enough," she accused.

"I've done more than enough." He stopped in front of her. "I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."

Something in her broke down, gave way. Caroline walked toward him so they were inches apart and she could tell that he was unsure of what would happen. At least there was that. In some ways, he was afraid of her as well. She wasn't powerless against him. He looked at her from one eye to the other and back, waiting for what she was about to do or say. So when Caroline softly placed a hand on his chest, an intimate gesture, he took in a small breath and his heart began to pound. But he didn't move. He was treating her as a wild skittish animal and didn't want to spook her.

"For the next 24 hours," she began, looking at her hand on his chest, "I'm going to say and do whatever I want. I'm not going to think about whether it's right or wrong. I won't over analyze it or think about possible consequences. I'm tired and I'm not going to answer to anyone about any of it. I'm not obligated to give anyone an explanation."

She looked at Klaus as if waiting for a response.

All he could do was nod because his head was spinning at what this could possibly mean, where she might be going with this.

Caroline looked up into his eyes for a few seconds gaging him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. So Klaus wrapped his arms around her as well and just waited as she tucked her head into his neck. When she began speaking, it was mumbled but he could hear perfectly.

"I should hate you right now, and I do. I hate you for sending Tyler away from me. I have a million reasons to want to rip out your heart and beat you senseless. I was upset and angry. Now I just have no more. No more energy to feel those things... the only person my gut tells me to run to, ironically, is you. You simultaneously infuriate me and comfort me. And since I'm tired of the first, I think I'll just try indulging the second."

"You want me to comfort you?" He asked as he reluctantly began gently stroking her back and hair.

Caroline lifted her head, keeping her arms around him, to look at his face. "Take me home, Klaus. To your house."

He opened his mouth and was about to say something but she interrupted him before he could.

"I don't know what I want yet. Maybe I just don't want to be alone, maybe I want to talk, maybe I'll want something else. Whatever strikes me in the moment, that's what I'm going to do. And no matter what happens, you're not taking advantage of me because I'm not doing or saying anything that hasn't already crossed my mind before today."

He momentarily hesitated. It did seem like she was in a fragile state and that even so much as taking her home with him would be taking advantage even if nothing else happened. Ultimately though, he just said, "Alright, Love," and nodded again.

"Carry me." It was a simple demand and she turned her body slightly to the side in their embrace letting him know to pick her up bridal style. Again, he hesitated, looking at her as if unsure but he did it anyway. One hand stayed on her back to support her there and the other sweeping behind her knees until she was completely in his arms and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Vamp speed or normal walk?" He asked.

"Vamp."

It wasn't any time at all before they were at his large estate. He was walking through the front door with her still in his grasp and closed it with a swift kick from his foot. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Your room." Caroline's own heart was racing. She could feel the heat coursing through her body as she gave him the instruction. She didn't really know what she was doing but she didn't care. Like she'd told him, she was going to do whatever she felt like doing for at least the next 24 hours. No questions, no judgements, just following her instincts.

When they came into the large suite, she shifted indicating she wanted down so he obliged. Caroline shut the door and began looking around the room as Klaus stood idly by observing.

She saw another door apart from the one they'd entered through and it was slightly ajar. She could see white tile.

"Bathroom?" She simply asked. Klaus followed her gaze.

"Yes."

The blonde fully committed to this following her gut thing. Just going with what she wanted. Letting out things that she wouldn't have even admitted the day before that she had in her. Something Elena had said about Damon came to her mind...

 _"God, just admit it, Elena. Okay? You are attracted to him, in all of his bad brother glory."_

 _"No," Elena said simply._

 _"Wait, 'no' you're not attracted to him or 'no' you just won't admit it?!"_

 _"I can't, Caroline. If I admit it; if I even thought it for just a second, what does that say about me?"_

 _Caroline had softened. "It says you're human, Elena."_

So there it was. This decision to let tonight and maybe some of tomorrow take her where she felt like was her taking her own words to heart. It says that she's human. So she took Klaus' hand garnering his shocked expression and led him to the bathroom where she also closed that door as well.

For a moment she just looked at him. Caroline could tell he was trying desperately to keep his emotions in check and not show anything on his face but he was failing miserably. Well, he was doing much better than any other man would be but she could still see the power she held over him when he had no idea what to expect from her, when she wasn't playing by her little Scooby gang's guidelines. She was chucking everything he'd learned about her out the window and doing things he didn't expect.

Their eyes made contact.

"Give me a bath." There was nothing on her face indicating she was kidding. And when she began taking off her jean jacket and stepping towards the tub, dropping the article of clothing on the floor, Klaus really knew this wasn't a joke.

Caroline stood by the faucet of the tub, looked at it with confusion since it wasn't your typical fixture.

"Turn it on," she instructed.

Wordlessly, he did as he was told and made sure that the temperature was nice and hot. Perfect for a relaxing bath. As the tub began to fill, she looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"I still have clothes on," Caroline said softly but direct. "I'd like them to come off."

Klaus looked her up and down but then slowly walked closer and without looking away from her bright lovely eyes, he undid the belt at her waist worn only for style. He let that drop to the floor with a clank before kneeling down. Slowly, he unzipped the sides of her boots so they would come off. Next were her socks. He stood once more and put his arms around her to reach the zipper at her back. As he pulled it down, his fingers ghosted over her spine. Soon enough the dress was loose and he took hold of the neckline, slipping it over her shoulders slowly so that she had a window of opportunity to stop him. She didn't.

The dress fell to the floor along with everything else and she kicked it aside. By now, the water was nearing the rim of the tub so Klaus leaned down to shut it off. When he righted himself, she grabbed his hands and put them to the clasp on the back of her bra. He couldn't see it but he'd undone enough of these to know what he was doing. After it eased off, he kept his gaze locked with hers and felt her lead his hands down to the waste band of her underwear.

Again, Klaus bent down on his knees and tugged the garment down at a glacial pace. He looked up at saw Caroline closing her eyes. When it was at her feet, she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and stepped out of them. She stepped back from him and entered the tub. He simply couldn't look away. This was the first time he'd seen her completely naked and the sight almost knocked him to the ground. She was lovely. Beautiful silky skin. Blonde hair dangling in waves from her head and a slightly darker blonde in between her legs. She had beautiful rounded breasts and a gentle touch as she put her hand on the porcelain to lower her body into the warm water.

Again, Caroline looked at him expectantly. "Well? This isn't going to wash itself," she gestured to her body with her classic sass.

Klaus let out a huff of breath and gave a slight smile, looking down as if to say _'Yes, silly me. Of course'_. He grabbed soap, shampoo, conditioner and a loofah. He took off his own jacket, rolled up his sleeves and sat on the edge of the tub before placing a hand behind her head and easing her back to dunk her hair into the water before lifting her back up. He then grabbed the shampoo, squirted some into his hand and proceeded to lather it into her hair; working it in slowly, massaging her scalp and running it through the rest of her long strands. Her eyes had closed once again as he let his eyes wonder down to her exquisite breasts. Both of which were slightly buoyant.

"Focus on what you're doing, Mister." Her sudden comment made him snap his attention back to her hair. Her eyes were still closed but it didn't take a genius to guess that he'd take the opportunity to admire her form further.

After rinsing her hair, he did the same with the conditioner and then squirted the liquid soap onto the loofah. Unsure of where to start, Caroline gave him a hint by sitting up straighter and moving her hair to one side. Klaus scrubbed her back and shoulders. He washed down her arms and on the gorgeous neck he'd bitten and drunk from not two days ago.

Without cue, Caroline stood, water cascading down her curves and faced him. Klaus licked his drying lips for what must have been the dozenth time. His mouth had gone dry as well. But he forges ahead, washing her collar bone and then lower to her chest desperately wishing the loofah was his hand. He washed her stomach and gulped as she spread her legs for him to wash between her thighs.

Caroline was thrilled. None of her friends were around to judge her. She had left her own self judgements behind at least for now. And this powerful thousand year old half vampire, half werewolf, most powerful man on earth as far as she knew was following her every command like a servant. He hadn't asked for explanations. He hadn't done anything she hadn't asked for or indicated she wanted. Caroline knew he was just grateful for anything she gave him and that made her feel more in control than she ever had.

He took a little more time on her core just as he had with her chest. A small smile crossed her lips at that. He continued down her legs until he reached the surface of the water and she turned around for him. This time, he began from where he was and worked up. Again, he took more time with her bottom, hips and thighs than anywhere else.

That finished, Caroline sat down in the water and lifted one long leg up so he could reach what was once submerged. From her knee all the way to the sole of her foot, carefully holding her ankle with one hand as he went. He seemed so focused on his 'work'. Then the other leg and when he was finished, she stood and didn't even have to say anything before he set in motion to get towels. One laid on the floor for her to step out on, one for him to dry her with and a third for her to wrap on her head. Caroline took the second one after he dried her off and put it around her, blocking off Klaus' view.

"You've been in Elena's living room for a couple days. Clean up and then come out." With that, she strolled out of the bathroom and closed the door leaving Klaus to gawk after her.

He stood there for a moment trying to steady himself. He couldn't believe what had just happened, what was happening and what might happen. But he was trying not to get ahead of himself. What she'd already allowed may be all that would transpire between them. Even that much would leave him a happy man, smiling ear to ear for weeks at least.

After spacing out for a few moments, he snapped to and undressed at hybrid speed and hopped into the same bath water she used. He carefully but quickly washed everything and was out and dry in less than five minutes.

Caroline meanwhile had found some pajama bottoms and a shirt of his to wear and slipped under the covers on his bed. When Klaus walked out, towel wrapped around his waist, he looked over and saw her relaxing against his pillows and froze. He looked from the other side of the bed and then to the lounging chaise across the room.

"It's _your_ bed, Klaus. Surely I can't be so horrible that you'd want to sleep on a couch."

He was about to correct her but she cut in. "I'm kidding. I know you're just thinking about being a gentleman. Noted and appreciated, but not wanted at the moment."

"I normally sleep naked..."

"And?" She asked.

Klaus smirked, walked around the bed and dropped his towel before climbing in beside her. She briefly caught a glimpse of his shaft before he covered up and he was definitely well endowed.

Caroline shifted to her side, laying her head on the pillow to look at him so he did the same. He was following her lead so she knew he wouldn't try anything until it was obvious she wanted him to.

"I'm about to tell you things. Things that I have barely admitted to myself, and some that I haven't and they're just coming out and I'm realizing them for the first time."

"I'm listening, Love."

Face to face, she began. "You already know all the negative things. You know that I hate you for the things you've done. The people you've taken from us, the lives you've _tried_ to take. And you know that I hated being the distraction when my friends needed you out of the way. But here are some things that you don't know..."

Klaus was indeed listening intently.

"When you came to my house that first time _after you made Tyler bite me_ ," she said the last part with reproach, "I knew you as the villain. It was straight forward and easy. You were the bad guy who did bad things and we had to defeat you. Simple. But then, you told me about things I'd never dared think about before. No one had ever told me that I could have anything outside of this small town. No one had ever encouraged me to do anything but stay right where I was or do anything significant in my life. I almost still can't believe it but you were the _first_ person to tell me I could have so much more. The way you spoke about music and beauty, an entire world just waiting for me, all the time I had to explore it and the adventures it made me envision... made me want all of it for myself. It made me start to truly dream of the possibilities."

"You deserve it, Caroline." his voice a whisper.

" _That_ , right there. I don't know how you do it. With just your tone you inspire hope and make everything seem so well within my reach."

"Because it is."

Caroline was silent for a moment but then went on. "After that night and then with the bracelet, the ball and the drawing, I was becoming more and more confused and I hated it. I tried to push it away and shove it down. Ignore it... The first time my friends had me distract you, they didn't even ask me. They just sort of shoved me at you. I hated that but it made me resent you and that part I liked because it helped me be less confused. But it went right back the other way with every interaction we had. You kept surprising me. Then what I hated most was that I didn't hate being around you. I also hated that I felt so guilty when I saw that look of hurt and betrayal on your face when you figured out what was going on. I actually had to stop myself from reaching out to comfort you a couple times."

Klaus was silent, letting her get it all out. Amazed at what she was admitting.

"I even began noticing how much tighter I was clinging to my relationship with Tyler. I'm realizing just now that my softening towards you made me try that much harder to make things with Tyler work. I poured myself into it. But I was still struggling. Then the Miss Mystic Pageant. I remember you making me laugh when we were drinking champagne and for a time, I forgot all the reasons I should hate you. For a few moments there, I just felt like I was with a great guy and having a great time. That happened on more occasions than I care to cop to actually. Then you were telling me that story about the hummingbird and I was shocked when it dawned on me that in that moment, I thought you looked like an angel." Klaus' breathing stopped for a bit when he heard it. "Your bright eyes, your honey-brown hair and the way it curls a little, your strong jawline and brow... full lips. I found you captivatingly stunning and that scared me beyond belief.

"You were right. I like being strong. Ageless, fearless. I don't want the cure and I was relieved that there's only one dose. I was weak before. Not just because I was human but because I had so little substance. I'm so different than I was. Damon called me shallow once and he was completely right. But I'm not anymore and you more than anyone else make me truly feel that. And feel that there is so much more to come.

"So, yes, sometimes I want to stake you with white oak but more and more, I want to do other things. Very different things."

Klaus' gaze was so intense. "What other things?"

"When you smile at me, it makes me want to smile back. When you look at me, it's hard to look away. When you're close to me, it's hard not to move closer." Just then, she did move closer. They could now feel one another's breath. "When you look hurt, I want to reach out and stroke your face." She then did that as well, gently caressing his cheek and jaw, moving back past his ear and into the soft curls she mentioned. That encouraged him to put his hand around to her back.

All very innocent things until her eyes darkened... "And then there are times that you give me the sexiest smolder that I just want to shove you up against a wall and-"

Instantly Klaus' lips were on hers, the hand on her back yanking her to him, eliciting a slight surprised moan. Seemingly of it's own volition, her leg wrapped over his hip and then the hand that was already in his hair gripped him tighter.

He rolled her on her back, naturally fitting in between her legs, never breaking the kiss. Both were grabbing at the other with a hunger that they'd been suppressing. Klaus running a hand up her thigh, squeezing in the right places and rocking against her with his hips. This earned him another moan but this one was longer and more ravenous. Her legs pulling him to her as tight as they good, pressing him even more into where she was silently telling him she needed him most. One more breathy moan and Klaus couldn't take it. He ripped his shirt she was wearing down the middle and threw it off to the side and began kissing down her neck, to her chest and then over her stomach until he was licking just above the waste of the pajama bottoms she'd borrowed.

Like her underwear in the bathroom, she took his hands and hooked them in the top of the pajamas and he yanked them off much faster than before.

Licking and nipping at her skin all the way back up was driving her mad. His stubble on the sensitive areas was making the heat coursing through her body even worse and by the time he made it back up to her lips, she reached to grab him and bring him to her entrance.

"Patience, Love," he teased.

She locked eyes with him yet again and said, "I knew it was you."

"What?"

"In the woods when you were in Tyler's body. I knew it was you shortly after we started making out but didn't say anything until-"

Caroline sucked in a surprised breath. Klaus had suddenly pushed into her and began a slow, deep rhythm.

 _God_ , she thought, _this is so different from any other guy I've been with_. It was so much more intense. She wasn't just horny, she was desperate for him to keep touching her. She was furious that they couldn't get any closer than how tightly pressed together they were now. She was burning to a crisp but in the best possible way and she hadn't even orgasmed yet. She loved the feel of him inside her, she loved his strong body.

This was not the body of a boy. This was not some inexperienced teenager or a guy that had only a couple years practice. This was a _man_ and he had been around for a thousand years. And it was obvious! He was moving in ways she never thought someone could. He was simultaneously working all the right spots. He knew all of them intimately and knew how to multitask without his ability waning in any area.

After that, it was a blur. He was biting her but then she was biting him back. Her poison and immediate cure and it was intoxicating. She was scratching him, tasting him and everything else she could think of because it all felt more than right. It felt like fate. It felt like her whole universe was colliding and finally fitting into place.

And then it came; the most powerful, world rocking orgasm she'd ever had. But no, it went beyond that. She could swear that for a moment she stopped existing as she was. Her body was gone and she was just an explosion of pleasure and ecstasy, heat and desire. Like she was taking flight and the wings that had been crumpled up for so long finally stretched far out and the relief and shock wave of it spread through everything. Her eyes were rolled back, toes curling and she wasn't even aware of it. It lasted for what seemed like eternity but then she slowly descended back to earth, lulling into a state of pure bliss.

When Caroline was able to, she opened her droopy eyelids and saw that Klaus was shaking, struggling not to collapse on her. Not because he was weak but because he had been right there with her. He had been to heaven and back and was still not quite conscious of the world around them.

He fell away and landed beside her on his back, grabbing her and pulling her into his side. An arm wrapped around her as she let her head rest on his chest and an arm rest across his stomach. They were both breathing hard, trying to slow it and calm down.

"Please, Caroline, for the love of God tell me this isn't just for 24 hours. You have to change your mind."

"I have to?" She said sleepily but still with an air of stubborn challenge.

"Yes, you have to." he reached down and gave her butt a squeeze. "I will do everything within my substantial hybrid capabilities to entice you at every chance, drive you mad with hunger at any opportunity. I'll get on my hands and knees, Love, and do your bidding. Just change your mind. No one has to know."

"A secret?"

"Yes. Our little secret."

"Nothing about this was little." She alluded to multiple things.

"Alright then. Our big secret. Our _massive_ , _amazing_ , _mind blowing_ secret. Say yes, Caroline. Tell me you change your mind. Tell me now or I will be relentless and ruthless in my pursuit of you... No, actually, I'll be doing that anyway." He chucked at the last bit.

"You don't need to."

"Hmm?"

"Yes, Klaus. I change my mind. This isn't just for 24 hours."


End file.
